Dark Sun and Moon Light
by aftu-kun
Summary: Ketika seseorang menggunakan 'topeng'nya. Jiwa yang asli akan mundur dan bersembunyi. 'Dia' yakin bahwa semua orang pasti melakukannya. Kebohongan. Mereka semua pembohong. Termasuk 'aku', 'aku' juga ikut di dalamnya. Chap 5 update.
1. Chapter 1

Halo minna-san, selamat datang di rumah (cerita) saya. Saya author baru di fandom naruto. Jadi minta bantuannya ya!

Saya pindah gara-gara kok kayaknya fanfic saya gak ada yang nge-revew, karena kan saya juga butuh saran untuk tulisan saya. Dan juga sekarang saya mulai suka dengan fanfic naruto *peluk naruto* atau lebih tepatnya ke arah pasangannya *lirik hinata*-plak-.

Kok gue malah curhat. Langsung aja.

Desclaimer : Karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genere : adventure

Warning[!] : Thypo[s], OOC, AU

Story by Aftu-kun

Dark sun and Moon Light

Matahari yang mulai muncul dari arah timur mulai menyinari sudut kota. Bangunan tinggi yang menjulang tinggi. Dan mempunyai banyak corak yang mengandung nilai seni, menjadi terlihat seperti kota kuno. Meskipun banyak bangunan juga district di Konohagakure.

Suasana yang masih asri. Pohon menjulang tinggi dengan warna daun hijau gelap dan beberapa pohon pinus di tepi jalanan.

Terlihat anak kecil berambut kuning jabrik berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Sambil mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang membawa beberapa peralatan mandi di ember kecilnya.

Dengan rambut kuning jabriknya yang masih basah karena mandi. Tidak biasanya dia mencuci rambutnya di pagi hari mungkin karena sekarang adalah hari special untuknya. Hari yang di tunggu selama beberapa bulan ini.

Anak kecil itu langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Sembari menyampirkan handuknya di belakang pintu. Dia mengambil beberapa pakaian yang akan di gunakan kegiatan pagi ini. Sekarang dia berdiri di depan cermin dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Dia memakai kaos hitam dan di lapisi dengan rompi oranye cerah. Dan juga terusan celana senada dengan rompinya ditambah garis putih dan biru di lutut sebelah kanan. Dan tak lupa memakai gelang berwarna putih yang di berikan oleh pihak sekolah yang menandakan bahwa dia seorang murid.

"Yosh! Aku harus bersemangat karena hari ini adalah hari special." Anak itu langsung menutup pintu apartemennya yang sebelumnya dia sudah mencuci piring yang menumpuk setelah sarapan.

**-[ ftu]-**

Hiruk pikuk terlihat di sebuah ruangan besar. 'tok..tok..tok..' seorang berambut putih panjang dengan beberapa garis warna merah di wajahnya menggetokkan palu kayunya di lingkaran yang terdapat di meja.

"BIsakah kalian senyap!" ucapnya keras dan tegas. Seketika itu ruangan senyap kembali. "Ehem.. berarti sudah diputuskan bahwa dialah yang terakhir sebagai obyek kita" sambil mengambil botol minuman di depannya dan meneguknya.

"Jiraya bisakah kau sopan sedikit" ucap seorang perempuan berambut pirang pucat dan memakai baju hijau yeng sedikit kebesaran ditubuhnya.

"Hm?" yang dipanggil Jiraya pun menoleh sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 'Jduk' satu pukulan tepat mengenai kepala berambut putih itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tsunade?" Jiraya menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang benjol karena di pukul oleh wanita di sampingnya.

"BIsakah kau lebih sopan sedikit. Sekarang masih rapat belum waktunya istirahat bodoh." Tsunade mulai kesal dengan tingkah laku suaminya yang tidak menghargai orang lain. Apa di kira kami semua tidak haus? Kami semua menahan haus dan kau malah meminum air di waktu rapat dasar suami bodoh batin Stunade kesal.

_Yah,_ seperti inilah suasana yang sering dilihat para peserta rapat. Pertengkaran kedua pemimpin mereka yang sudah menikah tapi masih banyak masalah. Yang biasanya diakhiri dengan benjolnya kepala Jiraya.

"Sudahlah sekarang cepat kau bubarkan rapat ini!" suruh Tsunade yang mulai naik darah karena alasan-alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Seperti 'kalau aku tidak minum aku nanti dehidrasi dan mati'. Tsunade sudah bosan dengan ocehan suaminya yang tidak jelas.

"Oke..oke.. Dan sekarang rapat di bubarkan". Dan kemudian terdengarlah suara ketokan palu kayu seperti tadi. Dan langsung saja semua peserta rapat keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tsunade dan jiraya yang masih duduk di singgasananya. Tsunade mulai menatap suaminya dengan serius. "Apa kau yakin dengan pilihan terakhirmu?". Sekarang Jiraya dan Tsunade berhadapan.

"Aku yakin dengan pilihanku, apa kau ragu?" Jawabnya tegas dan diakhiri dengan tanda Tanya besar. Jiwa kepemimpinannya keluar.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan ragu dengan pilihanmu. Karena aku percaya padamu"

**-[ ftu]-**

"Terima kasih guruku…"

"nanananana"

Setelah lirik terakhir dinyanyikan terdengar semarak tepuk tangan dari penonton yang melihat penampilan dari murid TK Konoha.

Hari ini adalah hari perpisahan yang diadakan oleh TK Konoha. Semua wali murid datang kesini untuk melihat kelulusan anaknya. Dan yang membuat tambah ramai ialah datangnya Hokage Ke-tiga yaitu Hiruzen Surotobi.

Banyak paparazzi yang datang di acara kecil-kecilan TK Konoha itu. Yang menjadi pusatnya tak bukan dan tak lain adalah Hiruzen Surotobi. Hokage ke-tiga kota Konohagakure.

Hokage datang untuk melihat kelulusan dari cucu angkatnya. Dia adalah Naruto. Anak kecil yang sedang menerima gulungan kelulusan dengan cengiran khasnya. Anak kecil yang mayoritas bajunya berwarna oranye. Dan memiliki tiga garis di setiap pipinya.

.

Setelah acara selesai Naruto celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang yang dianggapnya kakek. Mata birunya menagkap seseorang berdiri di belakang bangku penonton menggunakan jas berwarna hitam dan juga rambutnya sudah memutih.

"Kakek!" Naruto berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah kakeknya Hiruzen Surotobi. Sang kakekpun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Surotobi berjalan ke arah Naruto sambil bergumam "Di sana rupanya."

"Kek sekarang aku menagih janji yang di berikan kakek" ucap Naruto seraya melepas topi khas kelulusan.

"Janji yang mana?" Surotobi mencoba menggoda cucu angkatnya dengan pura-pura lupa.

"Jangan bilang kalau kakek lupa?" Naruto agak kecewa ketika mengetahui bahwa kakeknya lupa akan janjinya.

"Tidak, kakek tidak akan lupa dengan janji kakek" seketika itu Naruto langsung melompat ke gendongan Surotobi.

Mereka berdua menuju mobil –Naruto di gendong Surotobi- berwana hitam. Seketika itu mereka berdua melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah tengah kota.

.

"Kek aku mau es krim rasa coklat" sambil menunjuk gambar yang ada di depan toko es krim.

"Oke.. sekarang kita masuk dulu di luar hawanya sangat panas" mengingat besok adalah musim panas mereka berdua langsung masuk ke toko es krim yang sudah ada pendingin ruangan.

"Setelah ini kakek akan mengajakmu ke toko bunga dahulu. Ke paman Inoichi" sambil meminum jus strawberry-nya.

Surotobi mengambil tisu yang ada di depannya dan mengusap sisa es krim di sekitar bibir merah naruto. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Setelah membayar ke kasir. Mereka berdua pergi ke arah tempat parkir dan mengemudikannya mobil hitam ke toko bunga keluarga Inoichi.

"Paman aku mau pesan buket bunga mawar dengan bunga matahari" Inoichi yang mengetahui pesanan seperti biasanya langsung merangkai bunganya menjadi sebuah buket yang indah.

"Terima kasih, paman" ucap naruto seraya meninggalkan toko bunga keluarga Inoichi.

.

Di sinilah mereka berdua. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di sebuah pemakaman umum konohana. Naruta yang tadi membawa dua buket bunga langsung menaruhnya di atas makam yang bertuliskan 'Minato Namikaze' dan 'Uzumaki Kushina'.

Ayah dan ibu Naruto mati dengan sebab yang tidak begitu jelas. Karena mayat mereka belum di temukan sampai sekarang. Jadi yang ada di dalam makam hanyalah sebuah peti kosong. Itu ialah kenyataan pahit yang harus diterima oleh Naruto.

"Ayah.. Ibu.. hari ini Naru datang bersama kakek" sambil menatap Surotobi yang ada di bawah pohon sakura. Menunggu. "Sebenarnya Naru ingin sekali waktu kelulusan Naru ada Ayah dan ibu yang melihat Naru bernyanyi di panggung" Naruto kecil mulai menangis tak bisa menahan hatinya yang haus akan kasih sayang orang tua."Naru juga ingin ada yang menyambut Naru di rumah agar Naru tidak merasa kesepian".

Naruto memang hidup sendiri di apartemennya. Sebenarnya naruto pernah ditawari untuk satu rumah dengan kakek angkatnya tapi dia tak mau. Karena takut mengganggu aktifitas kakeknya yang mengingat bahwa kakeknya seorang Hokage.

"Naru ingin merasakan tangan besar ayah" Naruto sekarang meletakkan kepalanya di atas nisan ayahnya. "Tahukah ayah kalau Naru biasanya di olok-olok oleh teman Naru kalau Naru anak tidak jelas, gara-gara tidak punya orang tua" Air bening nan suci itu mengalir dari matanya. Hatinya terasa tersayat ketika dia diolok oleh temannya sendiri kalu dia anak tidak jelas.

Naruto hanyalah anak kecil yang haus akan kasih sayang dan cinta orang tua. Dia tidak pernah menangis di depan kakek angkatnya. Meskipun masih kecil Naruto sudah tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain.

Sekarang Naruto berpindah ke batu nisan ibunya. "Ibu Naru ingin merasakan masakan ibu dan yang terutama pelukan ibu" dan sekarang tumpahlah air yang sudah di bendung Naruto sejak dulu. Kehangatan yang ingin dirasakannya selama lima tahun dia hidup.

Setiap tahun Naruto memang mempunyai jadwal untuk berkunjung ke makam kedua orang tuanya. Tapi baru kali ini dia mengajak arang luar. Karena memang dia tak tahu siapa orang tuanya. Di apartemennya tidak ada foto orang tuanya sama sekali. Bahkan bukti kelahirannya 'pun tak ada.

Sebelumnya Naurto sudah pesan ke kakeknya untuk menunggu di bawah pohon tak jauh dari makam orang tua Naruto. Agar kakek angkatnya tidak melihatnya menangis dan mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya yang ia alami di sekolahnya.

Setelah membersihkan air matanya, Naruto memanggil kakeknya.

"Kakek!". Surotobi yang selesai menelpon dengan orang penting langsung menoleh ke Naruto.

"Ayo ke sini!" pintanya dengan manja. Surotobi langsung memasukkan kemabali ke dalam saku jas-nya dan berjalan tenag ke arah tempat naruto duduk memeluk nisan orang tuanya.

Naruto langsung berdiri dan menggaet tangan kakeknya. Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangannya tepat di tengah tengah antara makam orang tuanya Naruto.

"Sekarang Naru ingin mengenalkan kakek ke-kedua orang tua Naru" pintanya sambil tersenyum hangat.

Kakeknya langsung terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah lakunya.

Surotobi yang tadi berdiri sekarang duduk menghadap kedua batu nisan orang tua Naruto. "Perkenalkan namaku Hiruzen Surotobi" Surotobi mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya. "Tenang saja anak kalian pasti akan ku jaga. Dia anak yang baik _yah _meskipun sedikit berisik" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dia tidak suka dibilang berisik.

"Oke, waktunya kita pulang Naruto" seraya menggandeng tangan Naruto. Sekarang memang hari sudah hampir malam. "Oke kek" jawabnya sambil tersenyum dengan mengusap mata. Mungkin karena lelah menangis.

.

Sekarang Naruto sudah berada di dedepan apartemennya. "Terima kasih kek karena sudah mengantarku". Surotobi yang ada di belakangnya hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kakek pulang dulu ya. Selamat malam Naruto" ucap Surotobi setelah mencium dahi Naruto. "Selamat malam juga kek"

'Blam' ditutupnya pintu kayu apartemennya yang membuat gaung di apartemennya. Di apartemen Naruto hanya ada empat ruangan ruangan yaitu ruang tamu, kamar mandi, dapur dan kamar tidur. Semua biyayanya hidup di tanggung oleh kakeknya.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi setelah melakukan kebiasaan sebelum tidur. Di tatapnya jam dinding "Jam sepuluh" gumamnya. Sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi Naruto mematikan semu lampu yang tidak di gunakan.

Saat dia masuk ke kamar tidur di merasa tidak enak. Di tepisnya perasaan yang mengganggu hati. Tapi tiba tiba dia merasa kalau leher blakangnya tertusuk sesuatu yang membuat pendangannya mengabur.

Dan 'grep' seorang berbaju hitam langsung menangkapnya. 'orang' itu mencabut jarum yang di lemparkan ke arah Naruto tadi. Sekarang 'orang' itu keluar dari apartemen naruto melalui jendela dan menuju ke suatau tempat yang jauh.

Yosh! akhirnya selesai juga. Sebenarnya ini mau aku jadiin prolog. Tapi karena aku gak ngerti caranya dan inilah hasilnya.

_Haduh _sepertinya ending akhir cerita chepi ini sedikit saya paksakan. Karena kalo saya jadiin satu fic nanti jadi _nggak_ penasaran lagi.

Oiya, saya juga mau pesen minta revew atau saran, untuk setiap bagian akhir chepi yang bagus agar yang baca penasaran gimana?

Baguskah? Jelaskah? yah terserah anda saya harap anda merevew memberi saran dan falme juga _nggak_ apa-apa kok.

Terima kasih telah berkunjung dan membaca.

ftu

R

E

V

E

W

II

V


	2. Chapter 2

Hai _Minna-san_.

Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan. Saya membawa update-an cerita saya yang mungkin Gaje. Karena di sini ceritana hanya terdapat beberapa _scane_. Yah, berarti bisa di bilang pendek (bangeet).

Dan buat info saya (mungkin) update 1 minggu sekali. Kalo gak begitu ya minggu ke dua. Yah langsung aja cekidot :

Desclaimer : Mashasi Kishimoto

Judul : Dark Sun and Moon Light

Genere :a half of all genere

Warning : Thypo[s], Gaje, diksi kurang _srek_, dll.

Kegelapan yang menjalar. Memasuki setiap relung raga-ku. Mempersempit ruang di dadaku. Menyeret suatu yang berharga bagiku.

Yang berharga bagiku… terbakar api amarah.

… tenggelam dinginnya lautan.

… ditelan gelapnya malam.

… meleleh karna sinar _bak _ketakutan.

Tapi, apa peduliku? Itu hanya akan melemahkan diriku. Membuat merasa tersakiti. Menambah beban bagiku.

Untuk apa aku memilikinya kalau hanya untuk disakiti. Lebih baik ku buang jauh-jauh. Aku juga tak pernah berharap memilikinya. Sekarang aku berpikir apakah itu berharga bagiku ? mungkin, tidak. Karna aku sudah menghliangkannya dalam kegelapan… Hatiku.

~o0o~

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai hari baru. Lantunan nyanyian burung terdengar indah menyambut awal musim semi. Bunga-bunga bermekaran menunjukkan wajahnya dengan berbagai macam warna.

Pagi yang cocok untuk berolah raga. Dimana udara masih belum tercemar oleh asap kendaraan. Dan juga sinar mentari masih sehat untuk di serap setiap kulit makhluk hidup.

Selesai berolah raga paling enak beristirahat di bawah himpitan pohon yang rindang dengan membawa minuman seperti jus atau pun sekedar air putih. Tak terkecuali seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan kumis kucing di wajahnya. Tetapi tak ayal bila sekarang pemuda itu sedang uring-uringan karena tadi minuman yang dibawanya terjatuh ketika melewati jembatan di tengah kota. Itulah Naruto.

Tak ambil pusing pemuda berambut kuning itu langsung menuju restoran terdekat.

" Tolong satu jus jeruk" pintanya pada sang penjual sambil tersenyum. Dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh sang penjual.

" Anda bisa menunggu disana!" penjual itu menunjuk sebuah meja dengan empat kursi di setiap sisi meja itu. Naruto langsung menuju meja yang dimaksud.

Sambil menunggu pesanan dia mengeluarkan HP-nya. Diambilnya di saku sebelah kanan celana _training_-nya. Terlihat HP canggih dengan warna jingga id setiap sisinya dan ditambah warna hitam metalik di bagian belakang HP-nya. Naruto melihat satu _e-mail_ dari seseorang.

Form : Sakura-chan

Oi _baka_ jangan lupa. Nanti jam 10, kita berkumpul di rumahku.

Setlah membaca _e-mail_ dari rekannya. Dia hanya membalas dengan kalimat se-adanya, mungkin hanya ditambahi beberapa pemanis di kalimatnya.

" Ini" kata seorang pelayan sambil meletakkan jus yang di pesan Naruto. " Terima kasih" Naruto tersenyum seperti biasa pada sang pelayan sebagai tanda hormat.

Langsung saja Naruto menyeruput jus-nya hingga tak bersisa. Mungkin naluri dari tenggorokan.

Setelah membayar di kasir Naruto langsung berjalan menuju pojok taman yang aneh-nya sepi. Karena terdapat isu yang mengatakan bahwa terdapat suara-suara aneh yang terdengar setiap hari. Dan juga beberapa orang yang pernah melewati jalan ini melihat kelebetan hitam pada malam hari. Di pojok barat daya taman Konoha.

Naruto langsung menduduki bangku panjang bercatkan putih yang memang satu-satunya berada di pojok taman ini. Tangannya mengangkat sebuah _headphone_ yang ia sampirkan di lehernya dan kemudian mengalungkan di kepalanya. Lagu klasik. Itu-lah lagu yang di perdengarkan oleh Naruto.

Mencoba merileksakan pikiran. Menghilangkan beban dan masalah yang ada di kepalanya. Sekarang ialah liburan semester untuk semua pelajar Konoha. Banyak dari sekian banyak pelajar yang memanfaatkan liburan musim semi untuk menikmati pagi di taman Konoha. Taman yang terkenal dengan sejuknya dan pohon rindang di setiap bagian taman. Seperti pagi ini.

Tapi juga tak sedikit dari pelajar yang setelah acara olah raga, mereka akan melanjutkan tugas liburan semester yang di beri oleh guru mereka. Sebuah monster yang ditakuti dan menyebalkan bagi setiap pelajar di setiap tahunnya.

~o0o~

Terlihat pemuda berambut emo model pantat ayam tengah menulis di atas lembaran kertas folio. Sembari membenahi posisi dia duduk. Karena terlalu lama dia duduk di kursi tinggi dibelakang rumah mewah nan megah.

" Ini, Sasuke-_kun_!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut sepundak dengan menggunakan kaos senada dengan rambutnya dengan tulisan '_I LOVE YOU'_ . Dia membawa sebuah nampan berisi segelas jus tomat dan _strawberyy milk_. Memang seharusnya tuan rumah harus menyajikan jamuan-jamuan untuk tamunya. Di atas meja kayu itu sudah terlihat beberpa cemilan dan kue yang sudah dipersiapkan sedari tadi.

Pemuda yang di panggil Sasuke terlihat risih ketika gadis berambut _pink_ berteriak memanggil namanya. " Bisakah kau tidak berteriak, Sakura" Pintanya dengan cuek pada Sakura. " Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku" imbuhnya. Kemudian Sasuke memulai kembali kegiatannya yang terganggu. Membuat tugas IPA yang diberi oleh guru ter'sayang' mereka, Anko-_sensei_.

" Kenapa Naruto belum datang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, tak menjawab permintaan Sasuke untuk tidak berteriak. Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu memandangi HP _pink _dengan corak bunga di belakang HP. Kemudian memencet tombol dan kemudian menaruhnya di samping telinga.

" Nauto?"

" Apa Sakura-_chan_?" Terdengar suara cempreng dari sebrang telepon.

" _Baka_! Kau jadi tidak ikut kerja kelompok. Atau kau mau ku laporkan pada Anko-_sensei"_ ancam sakura sambil menaikkan nada bicaranya.

" Oh. Tidak, aku tidak lupa Sakura-_chan_."

" Kalau begitu kenapa kau belum ke sini!?" Tanya Sakura yang lebih tepatnya mengintrogasi.

" Aku sudah ada di perjalanan."

Setelah Naruto mengucap kata-kata terakhir(?) Sakura langsung menutup telpon dengan kasar. Sakura berpikir kenapa dia harus sekelompok dengan Naruto. Anak yang (menurutnya) ter-_baka_ di kelasnya.

Itulah Naruto. Pemuda yang menurut teman dan gurunya paling bodoh, berisik, _hyperaktif_ di kelas. Mereka bertiga (NaruSasuSaku) bersekolah di sekolah ter-_favorit_ se-Konoha. Konoha _Senior High School_. Di sekolah ini mempunyai _standart _nilai yang tinggi dan juga biyaya yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Tapi anehnya Naruto dapat masuk ke dalam sekolah ter-_elit_ se-Konoha.

'Ting.. tong..' Suara bel yang keras membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Sakura langsung berlari ke pintu depan. Di genggamnya gagang pintu yang dingin dan dia tarik. Setelah pintu besar rumah itu terbuka. Terlihat pemuda berambut pirang dengan membawa tas berwana jingga dan senyum yang bertengger di wajahnya. " Hai Sakura-_chan_." Sapanya basa-basi.

Sakura hanya membalas dengan _deathglare_ sambil bermuka masam. " Masuk!" perintahnya. Seperti ibu yang memarahi anaknya karena telat pulang. Setelah mendengar perintah Sakura. Naruto langsung lari ke tempat biasa mereka belajar. Taman belakang rumah Sakura.

Rumah Sakura memang sangat megah. Rumahnya mempunyai dua lantai. Di atas hanya ada tiga tempat tidur dan satu perpustakaan di dekat balkon yang menghadap barat agar terkena cahaya mentari sore. Dan terdapat dua kamar tidur yang dekat balkon depan agar terkan mentari pagi. Di bawah terdapat dua kamar mandi, ruang tamu, ruang makan, ruang keluarga dan dapur. Ini ialah hasil jerih payah orang tua Sakura. Dan seperti sekarang orang tua Sakura sedang berada di luar kota untuk dinas.

" Hai _Teme_!" Sapa Naruto pada teman dekatnya. "Hn" jawaban _simple_ yang (mungkin) digunakan oleh seluruh marga Uciha.

Naruto langsung menyeret sebuah kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. 'kret' terdengar gesekan bagian kaki kursi dengan lantai. " _Teme_, kau tahu Hinata. Dia memberiku ini" Naruto langsung menunjukkan sebuah gelang berwarna jingga dengan gandul _fox_ (rubah).

" Hn" Sasuke mulai bosan dengan ocehan sahabatnya. " Dari pada kau mengoceh tidak jelas lebih baik kau mengerjakan tugas pada halaman 48" peringatnya dengan ketus. Naruto langsung menaruhnya kembali di dalam saku celananya.

" Oke, oke, tuan pintar" ejeknya. Naruto langsung mengambil buku tebal dari dalam tasnya. Setelah menaruhnya di meja. Segera Naruto mencari halaman yang Sasuke suruh tadi. Di halaman itu terdapat 20 soal yang keseluruhannya membahas tentang cabang kimia. Dengan malas dia mengerjakan soal yang menurut setiap pelajar akan terasa sulit. Karena soal kimia mebutuhkan penjelasan dan hitungan yang akurat.

Tiba tiba keluar Sakura dengan membawa nampan berisi segelas jus jeruk. Minuman _favorit _Naruto. " Ini untukmu, _baka_" sambil meletakkan jus jeruk, Sakura mengamati Sasuke yang sedang serius belajar. Sakura terkik geli melihat Sasuke yang sedang menjawab soal. Mengamati orang yang di sukai memang menyenangkan.

Sakura langsung memasukkan nampan di rak dapur yang memang tak jauh dari taman belakang. Setelah itu sakura kembali ke taman belakang. Dan duduk di antara Naruto dan Sasuke menghadap ke taman. Sakura melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda dan mulai mengikuti jejak kedia pemuda di sampingnya.

Setelah satu jam berlangsung tiba-tiba terdengar suara 'dreet.. dreet' dari saku celana Naruto. Lekas Naruto mengangkat telpon seketika itu wajah Naruto serius. " Oke aku kesana, sekarang". Sakura yang mendengar Naruto akan pergi langsung mencegatnya, " Kau tak boleh pergi sebelum kau menyelasikan bagianmu" tagih Sakura pada tugas Naruto yang baru dikerjakan 5 soal.

Dengan wajah serius Naruto langsung duduk kembali ke kursinya. Mengerjakan semua soal yang belum terjawab hanya dengan waktu lima menit. Kertas folio sudah terisi penuh dengan jawaban yang diberikan naruta pada kertas putih bergaris itu.

Naruto menyerahkan kertasnya pada sakura. " Bolehkah aku pulang?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan dingin. Sorotan matanya tegas. Sakura langsung mengambil hasil kerja Naruto. Sakura _shock_ dengan apa yang ia lihat. Jawaban Naruto sungguh akurat dan jelas se-detai-detailnya.

Melihat Sakura yang tak bergeming melihat jawaban Naruto. Sasuke langsung mengambil kertas hasil kerja Naruto dengan tarikan dari Sakura. Setelah melihat jawabana Naruto Sasuke yang terkenal jenius juga _shock_ dengan jawaban Naruto.

Merasa dirinya di cuekin Naruto langsung beranjak dari duduknya. Naruto langsung keluar rumah Sakura tanpa pamit.

Kenapa Dobe bisa mengerjakannya?. Mimpi apa aku semalam. Bahkan aku saja tidak mungkin menjawab dengan jawaban yang detil. Sasuke terheran-heran dengan otak Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja encer..

Hah! Naruto tadi kenapa? Kesambet? Koq bisa-bisanya dia menatapku dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin dari tatapan Sasuke. Dan juga dia hanya dengan waktu lima menit bisa menyelasaikan 15 soal kimia yang belum tentu aku dapat menyelesaikannya.

~o0o~

A/N : _Huh, _enaknya di kasih romance gak ya? Saya belum bisa buat romance. Apalagi humor. Sebenarnya saya di dunia nyata sangat pendiam. Itu pun kalau di depan orang yang tidak saya kenal. Tapi kalau udah ada yang kenal. _Beuh,_ bisa rame gak karuan.

Maka dari itu saya sedikit mmm gimanaa gitu ama dialognya. Saya mohon maaf atas ke tidak nyamanan dialognya karena saya tidak pandai bicara dan sosialisasi.

Saya juga mau ngingetin kalau cerita ini belum masuk ke inti (_maybe_?). Saya pikir ini hanya pemanasan (baca : pengenalan) tentang karakter Naruto.

Terima kasih atas kunjungannya _reader-san_. Mohon tinggalkan PKS ( Pesan, Kesan, dan Saran) di kotak revew.

Give me…

Give me…

Give me…

Revew

**Aftu-kun**

**Log out**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo, _Minna-san_!

Ini ialah fanfic pertama saya dalam Naruto fanfic yang _words_nya 1500 lebih *aplaus*.

**Desclaimer : Karakter milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genere : A half form all genere**

**Rate : T**

**Title : Dark Sun and Moon Light**

~o0o~

'Kriiiiing' suara bel meandering selama beberapa detik. Mengalihkan semua perhatian murid dari aktivitas yang sedang mereka kerjakan. Murid Konoha _High Schooll_ segera meninggalkan aktivitas mereka dan mulai beranjak untuk masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing.

Konoha _High School_. Sekolah ter-_elit_ yang ada di Konoha dan dunia. Sekolah yang berdiri selama ratusan tahun, yang lebih tepatnya 666 tahun yang lalu. Ketika masih terdapat orang-orang berkemampuan di luar batas pikiran.

Terdapat tiga pengelompokan pada orang-orang berkemampuan di luar batas pikiran.

Yang pertama, _fighter_. Petarung. Mereka mengandalkan semua badan mereka untuk menyerang dan bertahan. Mereka ialah kelompok ter-atas dari semua kelompok. Mereka kuat, cerdas, dan mempunyai kontrol kekuatan yang bagus.

Yang kedua , _knight_. Ksatria. Ahli dalam bidang persenjataan dan lebih terfokus pada pedang. Mempunyai tubuh yang mudah terluka. Sebab itulah mereka memakai perlengkapan yang lebih banyak untuk melindungi tubuh mereka. Mereka ada pada tingkat ke-2 setelah _faighter_.

Yang ketiga, sekaligus yang terakhir, _witch_. Penyihir. Kelompok terakhir dan sekaligus terlemah dari semua kelompok. Disebabkan oleh banyak yang sudah mengetahui akan kelemahan penyihir. Cermin. Benda itu digunakan oleh kelompok _faigter_ dan_ knight_ saat perang berates-ratus tahun silam.

_Yah,_ itu semua adalah kekuatan manusia jaman dulu. Tapi sampai sekarang masih banyak orang yang memiliki kekuatan di luar batas pikiran.

Dan inilah Konoha _High School_. Sekolah yang mendukung dan mengembangkan kekuatan yang di miliki setiap muridnya. Sebenarnya kegiatan mengembangkan kekuatan itu _illegal_.

Tapi sepuluh tahun silam. Seorang professor menemukan alat untuk meminimalkan kekuatan manusia yang di sebut _brain prison_. Jadi dengan adanya alat itu yang di tanamkan di dalam bumi. Setiap manusia yang menggunakan kekuatan mereka akan di serap ke dalam alat yang ditanamkan dalam bumi.

~o0o~

'krieeet' terdengar pintu kelas yang di buka oleh seorang berambut pirang. Semua mata tertuju pada si pirang. Termasuk juga Anko Mitarashi.

" Uzumaki-_san_ kenapa kau terlambat?!" Tanya Anko dengan boriton yang meninggi. Sekarang adalah awal masuk sekolh dari liburan panjang. Dan bertepatan dengan pelajaran Anko, Kimia.

" Tadi saya…" Naruto langsung merinding. Keringat muncul dari pelipis pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Sambil mencari alasan pemuda itu bergumam tidak jelas.

Anko tau apa yang di jawab setelah ini. Dia akan meniru alasan Kakashi. Batin Anko _sweetdrop_. " Tidak usah banyak alasan. Sekarang berdiri di depan kelas sampai pelajaranku selesai!" Suruh Anko sambil melempar sebuah kapur dengan target kepaa Naruto. Tentunya menggunakan _brain strength_.

" Tapi… tapi…" Ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat setengah tangannya. " Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat keluar!" *Ctak* Langsung semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas bergidik ngeri ketika kapur putih mengenai kepala si rambut pirang. Langsung saja Naruto keluar dengn terbirit-birit.

Gadis indigo melihat orang yang disayangi terkena maslah langsung saja _sweetdrop_. Hinata heran kenapa orang yang disayanginya suka membuat masalah dengan Anko-_sensei_.

Suasana yang sepi sampai-sampai angin melewati candela dengan semilirnya. Haah… sejuk, batin semua murid yang ada di kelas XI-A. Kelas itu menjadi sepi, senyap dan hening.

Merasa kelasnya yang hening Anko langsung memecahkan kesunyian. " Kembali ke pelajaran!". Membuat semua murid yang menikmati sejuknya pagi menggerutu seketika. Kecuali Hinata dan Sasuke. Wajar saja mereka ialah bintang kelas.

~o0o~

Semua siswa menunggu bel 'agung' yang akan membebaskan mereka dari pelajaran yang menurut kelas X-C membosankan. Terlepas dari ikatan pelajaran yang membahas tantang zat yang namanya sulit dihafal dan dilafalkan.

'kring… kriiiiing' bel yang mereka tunggu-tunggu berdering dengan kerasnya. Seakan memanggil semua pelajar untuk keluar dari kelasnya.

" Kita lanjutkan materi ini minggu depan. Dan jangan lupa mencari nama 10 bakteri dan penjelasannya, sesuai dengan kelompok masing-masing. Jelas" Anko sudah membereskan semua bukunya dan menenteng tas merah maron.

" Jelas" Jawab semua murid XI-A serempak. Dan disahuti Anko dengan anggukan. Seketika itu semua murid bejubel keluar dari kelas. Ada yang ke kantin, toilet, perpus, dan tamn belakang. Semua murid menyebar ke penjuru sekolah sesuai aktivitas masing masing.

Naruto hanya melongo sambil melotot ketika semua anak dibolehkan istirahat. Masalahnya dia ingin pergi ke kantin. Kalau dia terlambat sedikit saja ke kantin, maka dia harus dan wajib MENUNGGU giliran. Kegiatan membosankan.

Mata Naruto berbinar ketika Anko keluar dari kelasnya. Pasti dia akan menyuruhku berhenti dari kegiatan tak bergua ini. Batin Naruto gembira.

" Kau boleh istirahat," ucap Anko berlalu dengan cuek. Dari belakang Naruto langsung menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di samping telinga sambil memeletkan lidahnya dan membuat muka abstrak (baca : mengejek).

Anko yang merasa hawa-hawa anah berasal dari belakang langsung menoleh. Dan dengan cepat Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi menopang dagu dan bersiul sambil melihat ke langit-langit.

Merasa kesal, langsung saja Anko berbalik arogan. "Khikhikhik," mendengar suara kikik-an yang tak asing bagi telinganya dia membatin. ' Kau akan tau akibatnya' sambil mengulas _evil smirk_.

'Braak' 'ittttaaai'

Terdengar suatu benda membentur sesuatu yang lebih keras. Anko merasa rencananya berhasil langsung bergegas mengambil langkah seribu ke arah utara, ruang guru.

Naruto sekarang terlihat dengan tidak elitnya jatuh dengan tergeletaknya pot bunga di sampinya. Pot itu mempunyai diameter 21 cm.

Hinata yang ternyata masih ada di dalam kelas langsung menghampiri asal suara benturan. "Na..Naruto-_kun_!" pekiknya. Melihat Naruto yang tergeletak di depan kelas langsung saja Hinata dengan paniknya meraih tubuh naruto -dengan wajah memerah- dan membawanya ke dalam kelas.

Meskipun Naruto sudah sering di hukum dan di jahili oleh Anko. Hinata tetap saja selalu khawatir dengan sang pujaan hati. Yang sering babak belur setelah di hukum oleh Anko.

Diletakkannya tubuh sang pujaan dengan hati-hati dan mengambil satu bangku lagi untuk ditiduri Naruto. Setelah meletakkan Naruto, diambilnya kotak P3K mini di dalam tasnya yang selalu siap sedia.

Tangannya yang putih mengambil kapas di teteskan alcohol untuk membersihkan luka di wajah Naruto. Setelah itu dibuangnya kapas putih dengan alcohol kedalam kantong plastic. Tangannya mencoba meraba kotak P3K dan menemukan sebuah plaster, kain kasa, dan obat merah.

Selesai semua luka di obati dan di perban jadilah muka Naruto terlihat lebih err tampan –menurut Hinata-. Naruto sekarang memang terlihat lebih tamapan dengan perban dipelipis dan kumis kucingnya. Dan ditambah mata shapirnya yang cerah dan menenangkan.

Muka Hinata memerah ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang matanya tertutup rapat. Hinata langsung menoleh ketika gadis berambt _pink_ dan pirang pucat memasuki kelas XI-A.

Kaki jenjang gadis berambut nyentrik langsung menuju bangku Hinata. Melihat keaneha pada wajah hinata menjadikan mereka berdua khawatir. Dan ternyata penyebabnya adalah Naruto _No Baka._

" Ouuu…" ucap Ino dan Sakura sambil menutup mulut mereka dengan ujung telapak tangan.

" Aa..ada apa, Sa..Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan?_" Tanya Hinata dengan muka masih memerah.

Ino makin ingin menggoda Hinata dengan wajahnya yang memerah, " Hinata-_chan_ apa yang kamu lakukan pada Naruto?".

Hinata bingung dengan pertanyaan Ino. " Pasti kamu…" seringai Sakura keluar ketika berucap kalimat tadi.

" Ti..tidak, ini tidak yang seperti kalian pikirkan" sanggah Hinata. Muka Hinata makin memerah dengan duo gosip.

" Kami hanya bercanda Hina-_chaan_" Sakura dan Ino langsung tertawa dengan kelakuan Hinata. Hinata bernafas lega, dikiranya dia akan di gosipkan pacaran dengan Naruto. Bukannya Hinata tak suka menjadi pacar Naruto. Tapi hanya caranya saja yang menurutnya kurang baik. Mana mungkin pacaran gara-gara gossip –yang jelas di sebar oleh duo gossip-, kan jadinya tidak romantic, batin hinata bersyukur.

Mereka berdua –InoSaku- sudah hafal betul penyebab Naruto babak belur. Anko-_sensei_.

" Enghh… Diman aku?" Tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri . Satu gadis pemalu dan dua penggosip langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Melihat Naruto yang masih mengucek mata dan mengembalikan nyawa yang masih berada di alam mimpi.

" Oi, _Baka_. Sadarlah" sambil menggoyangkan kakinya- Naruto-. SakuIno berada di amping kaki Naruto dan Hinata di samping kepalanya.

" Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Naruto gak nyambung sambil mendudukkan badan yang sedikit sakit. " Ja..jam 10:45" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa malu di tatap intens oleh sang pujaan.

" Apaaa?" dengan cepat Naruto bangun dari duduknya dan keluar tanpa sepatah kata pun. Meninggalkan gadis yang menemaninya pada saat dia 'tidur'. "Tidak sopan" gerutu Ino. " Maafkan si _Baka_ ya Hina-_chan_. Anak itu memang aneh. Padahal di depannya terdapat malaikatnya, eh malah di tinggal pergi."

" Ti..tidak apa Sakura-_chan_, mu..mungkin Naruto_-kun_ lapar. Dari tadi pagi belum sarpan," menjelaskan pada Sakura yang ingin marah pada sahabatnya sendiri yang tidak peka.

" Sekarang ayo kata makan sama-sama Hina-_chan_" ajak sakura sambil mengeluarkan bekalnya. Dan makan bersama tiga sahabat berlangsung dengan menyenangkan.

~o0o~

" Dimana… tadi si _baka_?". Sakura sedang mencari Naruto yang tadi katanya ke kamar mandi. " Akan ku beri pelajaran dia" kekesalannya memuncak di karenakan istirahat tadi yang Naruto sadar dari pingsannya dan nylonong pergi tanpa berterima kasih.

Mata _hazel_ Sakura melihat kelebetan hitam menuju koridor gelap yang menuntunnya ke halaman belakang.

Setiap langkah menuju halaman belakang suhunya mulai turun dengan drastis. Yang hanya di lihat hanya kabut tebal. Bahkan cahaya matahari yang bersinar di luar sana tidak bisa menembus kabut putih nan dingin ini.

Setibanya di halaman belakang dia melihat sesosok hitam berambut jabrik duduk di bangku paling ujung halaman. Melihat situasi ini Sakura langsung was-was. Menyadari bahaya yang mengancam dirinya. Dia menepuk tangannya dan 'sriiing' berubahlah dia menjadi _Girl Form The Hell_. Julukan untuknya.

Sakura memang mempunyai wewenang untuk menggunakan kekuatannya secar penuh. Karena dia termasuk anak pilihan. Yang masuk dalam organisasi.

" Cepat beritahu dimana kalian menyimpannya!" suruh seorang berambut jabrik tersebut. Didengar dari suaranya yang terliahat masih ramaja, tapi mempunyai suasana tidak bersahabat.

Sakura yang menyadari apa tujuan pemuda di sebrang langsung berkonsentrasi dan " _fire form hell_" ucap sakura sambil memukul ke tanah. Seketika itu muncul api bercampur magma dari kursi yang di duduki pemuda asing tadi.

Sakura was-was karena tidak tahu di mana letak sang pemuda jabrik. Dan tanpa di ketahui sakura terdapat bayang-bayang samar yang ia lihat di bawah. Sepertinya kabut ini akan menghilang, batin Sakura percaya diri. Yang dapat membuat keuntungan di pihaknya.

" _Bofu"_ tanpa diduga sang jabrik membuat segel tangan segitiga dan keluarlah cahaya biru dari tangan pemuda jabrik menuju Sakura. Sudah terlambat Sakura untuk menghindar. Dan 'krek' terdengar suara suatu proses pembekuan. Dan betul...

Sakura membeku.

~o0o~

**A/N :** saya mau tanya tentang _scane battle-_nya, _feel_-nya kerasa nggak ? Kayaknya terlalu singkat ya. Memang saya sering kalau lagi nulis cerita yang bikin semangat suka bikin aku tergesa-sesa sendiri. Bahasa jawanya _gupuh_.

Saya mau tanya bolehkah saya tidak menambah efek _italic_ pada suffix ( _chan, kun, sama,_dll) karena saya kadang kadang sedikit ribet masalah efek _italic_.

Dan terakhir saya minta sarannya ya, karena saya masih _newbee_ saya masih butuh perbaikan dan dukungan.

Terakhir…

Give me…

Give me…

Give me…

REVEW

**Aftu-kun**

**Log-out **


	4. Chapter 4

Hari yang cerah, mungkin tidak untuk hari ini. Gumpalan kapas hitam menyelimuti langit yang biru. Butiran-butiran _liquid_ menuruni langit dan menetes di setiap makhluk hidup dan benda yang berada di luar tanpa teduhan. Memang sekarang adalah waktunya 'tentara air' untuk turun meredam dosa-dosa manusia yang mengendap di bumi selama setahun kemarin. Karena sekarang adalah musim semi.

Tetapi, tidak semua manusia berjaga dari ancaman 'tentara air'. Layaknya durian jatuh dari bukit, Naruto berlari sambil melindungi kepalanya dari tetesan hujan dengan tas jingganya. Kubangan yang tercipta sedemikian rupa membuat Naruto harus bergerak lincah untuk menghindari cipratan air.

Hinata berjalan dengan sedikit menunduk sambil memegang payung _lavender_. Tatapannya menuju trotoar yang akan menuju halte _bus _kiriko. Baju seragamnya dibalut dengan _sweater_ _lavender_ yang wajib ia bawa setiap musim semi dan musim dingin.

_Mansion _Hyuga terletak 200 meter di sebelah barat dari halte _bus_ kiriko. Dan mempunyai jarak 2 blok dari apartemen jinchuriki. Yang bertepatan sebelah utara dari halte _bus_ kirito. Dan di situlah Naruto tinggal. Pemuda yang (menurutnya) _hyperaktif_, ceria, penuh semangat,baik hati dan murah senyum. Hinata sudah menyukai Naruto sejak berada di Konoha _Middle_ _school_.

Hinata dan Naruto sekarang mempunyai tujuan yang sama yaitu halte _bus_ kiriko. Mereka seperti dua titik dari dua arah yang membentuk garis siku-siku, yang titik sudutnya berada di halte _bus_ kirito.

Sekarang Hinata kurang beberapa langkah lagi akan sampai di kursi halte. Tapi suara seseorang yang ia kenal menghentikan laju kakinya.

" Hinata!"

Hinata langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencari sumber suara. Meskipun suarany samar tapi dia bisa menebak suara siapa yang ada di antara rintikan hujan. Di sebrang jalan sana terlihat Naruto melambai ke arah Hinata. Dan kedua mata mereka berdua bertemu.

Tapi sepersekian detik kemudian Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Sang jabrik hanya heran dengan tingkah Hinata yang langsung seperti tidak melihatnya.

Pirang langsung menyebrang jalan ketika sudah tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat. Sambil membawa tas jingganya di atas kepalanya. Guna untuk melindungi kepalanya dari tetesan air hujan.

" Selamat pagi Hinata-_chan_." Sapa Naruto dengan senyum lima jari. Hari yang dingin membuatnya harus menggosok-gosokkan tangannya di setiap jalannya.

" Em.. selamat pagi Naruto-_kun_" Hinata menjawab dengan wajah menunduk masih dengan posisi sebelumnya. Hinata seperti ragu untuk menatap Naruto. Atau memang ragu menatap wajah kepada semua orang yang ia temui?.

Hinata sekarang gelisah. Seperti mengamati setiap detil lingkungan sekitar. " Adakah barang mu ada yang hilang Hinata-_chan_?". Tanya Naruto yang heran karena sejak tadi melihat raut Hinata yang gelisah sambil melihat sekitar.

Merasa dari tadi di perhatikan Hinata langsung berhenti dari kegiatannya. " Ti.. tidak kok," jawabnya sambil mengelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Hinata baru sadar kalau sekarang ia merasa sedikit hangat. Dan pundaknya terasa berat tidak seperti biasanya. Apakah aku lelah gara-gara minggu ini yang ada banyak kegiatan? Pikir Hinata bingung.

Pundak Hinata sekarang sekarang sedang di pegang oleh tangan tan Naruto. Reflek Hinaa langsung menoleh kea rah sangempunya tangan itu. Naruto hanya membalas senyum ketika Hinata menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya kedua mata mereka bertemu. _lavender_ dan _shapir._ Matahari dan sang bulan. Desiran hati yang merambat ke arah semua saluran peredaran darah, dan membuat sensasi kehangatan pada tubuh. Dan tak luput pipi yang mematang.

Sekarang mereka sedang berkontak mata dengan logikia yang masih terkurung dalam euphoria masing-masing. Kaki jenjang masih tegak berada di tempat terakhir mereka berdiri.

'cprat' butiran air yang mencripat dua sejoli yng masih terdiam langsung tersadar dari pergelutan emosi yang sempat di lakukan bersama tapi tidak sama.

" Maafkan aku Naruto-kun" ucapa Hinata yang tersadar terlebih dahulu dari setetika pikiran. " maafkan aku Naruto-kun, gara-gara aku Naruto-kun jadi basah kuyup" lanjutnya dengan nada menyesal.

Beberapa menit berlalalu memang keadaan mereka berdua sedang berada di troroar bibir jalan raya.

Naruto hanya merasa heran dengan perkataa Hinata. " Kenapa kau yang minta maaf HInata-chan?" heran sekarang sedang berada di puncak emosi Naruto. " seharusnya orang tadi yang meminta maaf Hinata-chan" belanya kepada sang gadis.

" lebih baik sekarang kita menuju halte dahulu nanti akan aku ceritakan semua," Hinata dengan malu-malu menarik tangan Naruto untujk menggaetnya menuju halte bus, tujuan pertama mereka. Naruto hanya menurut dengan perkataan Hinata, di seret menuju Halte bus dengan seragam yang basah.

Ya! Hanya NAruto yang mendapat cipratan air dari mobil Lamborghini berwarna biru donker tadi.

' Jadi dulu hinata sepertiku, selalu di jauhi dan dikucilkan. Tapi berbeda sebab. Kalau da karena ramalannyakalau aku sendiri…

**Flashback : on**

_Gelap, itulah sekarang yang hanya kurasakan. Di mana penglihatan yang tak menangkap secercah kurasakan hanya gelap. Cairan yang kugunbakan sebagai alasl ja menerima hujanan es yang membekukan setiap sendi dalam tulangku._

_Pendengaranku menangkap gelombang suara yang begitu khas. Pintu yang terbuka. Nenberikan hawa dingin yang menjerat setiap otot-ototku. Bersamaan dengan datangnya angina itu, secercah cahaya menyilaukan mata merasuk kedalam mataku._

_Aku gelengkan kepalaku tuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menjerat leherku. Cahaya yang masuk membiaskan cahayanyh dan memeberikan ruang untuk mataku melihat._

_Di ruangan ini hanya aku dan juga tulang belulang yang berada di setiap sisi diniding ruangana. Aku melihat tengjorak manusia yang perhelangan tangannya terikat oleh seutas tali tambang yang lilitannya di tancapkan di dinding. Ngeri sekali aku melihatnya. Anak dibawah umur sepertoku melihat bangkai manusia yang sudah usang._

_Aku mencoba menepis perasaan takutku. Aku juga harus menahan rasa mualku akibat bau anyir yang memenuhi ruangan gelap ini._

" _Hei, kau, dipanggil Danzou-sama" kata seorang berambut hitam dengan pakaian hitam yang melilitnya._

_Aku yang tidak mengerti hanya diam. Karna melihatku diam orang berpakaian hitam tadi langsung mennuju ke arahku. 'grep' di seretlah aku yang tak tujuannya._

_Dari tadi aku hanya di seret oleh baju bebaju hitam yang kulihat sekarang adalah kumpulan orang tanpa ekspresi sedang bertarung di tengah lapangan._

_Dan sekarang aku berada ditempat dengan beberapa computer di pojok ruangan dan alat oprasi di tengah ruangan._

" _ini Danzou-sama," pria berbaju hitam tadi langsung mendorongku ke arah dokter dengan mata satu yang di perban. Orang yang di panggil Danzou tadi langsung mengangkat tangan dan " kalau begitu keluarlah!" perintahnya dengan tenag dan kewibawaan._

_Seketika itu orang berbaju hitam tadi langsung keluar dari ruangan aneh ini. Setelah memerhatikan orang berbaju hitam pegi aku angsung merasakan kalau leher belakangku tertusuk jarum, seperti beberapa hari yang lalu._

_Pandanganku tiba-tiba saja langsung menggelap. Dan akupun tak sadarkan diri._

_**Dua minggu kemudian**_

_Aku masih belaum tau dimana aku beraa tapi mungkin aku seperti di tempat pelatihan. Karena setiap hari aku I latih dan dilatih. Dan juga, aku diharuskan menghilangkan semua emosiku. Meskipun begitu aku tetap akan menjaga emosiku, karena menurutku kita dapat merasakan bahagia, sedih, bingung itu adalah karena emosi._

_sekarang aku sedang beristirahat di taman yang ada di smping kiri lapangan latihan. Aku sangat lelah dengan semua latihan yang kujalani. Semoga saja ada yang dapat menyelamatkanku dari sini._

'_wiu,,,wiu,,,wiu' samar-samar kudengar sirine dari arah gerbang depan. Seprtinya lokasi ini sudah di ketahui oleh polisi._

_Sungguh aku beterima kasih kepada polisi yang sudah menjemputku dari tempat terkutuk ini. Akhirnya aku bebas juga._

_Orang berambut putih ini yang sedang menggenggam tanganku untuk keluar dari bangunan terlarang yang sudah di segel olrh pemerintah._

" _apakah anda kenal dengan hokage-sama pak polisi?" tanyaku. Orang berambut putih dengan masker dimukanya langsung menoleh kepadaku dan merendahkan badannya. " ada kepentingan apa kau dengan hokage-sama?" Tanyanya dengan muka heran._

" _aku adalah cucu angkatnya." Dia hanya terdiam, kenudian menjawab, " jadi kau anak itu, Hokage berpesan kepadaku kalau kau mencarinya, dia sekrang sedang pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Jadi dia ingin menitipkanmu dip anti asuhan" ceritanya dengan panjang lebar. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya masuk dalam mobil polisi._

**Flashback : off**

'… yah tapi itu masa lalu' Naruto mengingat kembali peristiwa beberapa tahun yang lalu.

" ayo Naruto-kun" Hinata langsung menggandeng tanganku(lagi) masuk ke dalam kelas.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Maf baru update sekarang karena banyak kendala. Dan mungkin saya akan hiatus sampai saya selesai melewati jalan menuju UN.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah revew.


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer : **Naruto milik Mashasi Kishimoto

**Tittle :** Dark sun and Moon Light

**Genere :** Fantasy and Friendship and more genere

**Rate : **T

**Author : **Aftu-kun

**Warning : **typos, AU, GaJe dll

"Sakura apa yang mau kau lakukan?" aka sosok berkuncir pirang dengan berjalan mengikuti sahabatnya. Sakura mencoba untuk tak mendengarkan pertanyaan sang sahabat. Sakura sudah terlanjur marah dengan pria berambut jabrik itu, yang (dia) kiranya sudah menyerangnya beberapa hari yang lalu dan membuatnya sakit selama tiga hari.

Mata _emerald_-nya yang menatap tajam setiap siswa maupun siswi yang menatapnya heran membuatnya smakin mempercepat langkahnya. Dengan hentaan kaki yang menggema di koridor sekolah .

Ino yang melihat sang _buble gum_ menambah kecepatan berjalannya langsung menyusulnya. "Apa kau yakin kalau kalau yang menyerangmu kemarin itu Naruto? Kau tahu kan di dunia ini banyak orang berambut jabrik. Pernyataanmu juga masih belum jelas karena kau bilang pada saat kau di serang terdapat kabut tebal." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Di kepala Sakura sekarang hanya ada satu objek yaitu, Naruto. Nalarnya sudah di selimut oleh amarah yang membungkus hatinya. Sakura langsung menghentikan langkahnya, "Tapi aku yakin skali kalau itu Naruto." Seketika itu Sakura langsung pergi dari haddapan Ino.

Sekarang Ino ditinggal sendirian di koridor yang sepi. Gelengan kepala, itulah yang dilakukan Ino yang mendapati sifat sahabatnya tak pernah berubah, keras kepala. Sebagai shabat, sekarang ia hanya mampu berdo'a untuk Sakura agar ia tak menghancurkan sekolah.

Pagi ini ialah pagi yang cerah bagi Hinata. Dengan semangat yang bekobar dalam jiwa. Yang melangkapi kecantikannya. Ia bersemangat untuk segera menuju ke Halte Kirito, tempat ia akan bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati.

Hinata memakan paginya dengan lahap dan seyum yang terus menetap di bibirnya. Kelakuannya yang berbeda dari biasanya membuat sang kepala keluarga, Hiashi Hyuga, heran dengan kelakuan aka p sulungnya.

"Hinata, kenapa kamu tersenyum pada saat makan?" Tanya sepupu Hinata dengan wajah khwatir. Terucaplah pertanyaan Hiashi yang di wakilkan oleh keponakannya sendiri.

Hinata langsung meletakkan sendoknya "Tidak ada apa-apa Neji-_nii_," sembari mengambil senoknya lagi dan meneruskan kegiatan makan pagi yang tertunda. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu hanya mengangkat bahu mencoba menghilangkan rasa khawatir dengan penerus Hyuuga corp satu-satunya itu.

'klitik' semua keluarga(Hiashi, Neji, dan Hanabi) yang sedang makan langsung menatap sendok yang di taruh piring, tanda ia sudah selesai makan. Suara tapak kaki Hinata memenuhi ruang makan dan di susul di dapur. Yang terdapat suara Hinata sedang membungkus sesuatu.

"Hinata-_nii_, apa Hinata tidak berangkat bersama saja denganku dan Neji-_nii "_ Hinata langsung menghentikan lipatanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya dari ruang makan. Kebiasaan buruk, berteriak pada saat makan. "Aku berangkat naik _bus_ saja Hanabi -_chan_" selesai membungkus bekalnya Hinata langsung meghampiri ruang makan.

" _Tou-san_ Hinata berangkat" salamnya selesai mengikat tali sepatu. Hinata langsung membuka pintu dan keluar dengan senyum yang masih setia bertengger di bibir ranumnya. 'brak' terdengar suara pintu tetutup pelan.

Di ruang makan sekarang hanya tertinggal tiga Hyuuga, Hanabi, Neji, dan Hiashi. Tiga orang itu hanya sedang mengira penyebab Hinata tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya Hinata akan menyetarakan kecepatan makan(?) dengan para anggota keluarga yang lain. Agar dapat selesai makan secara bersamaan.

Hanya suara angin yang membelai suasana sunyi did la ruangan makan keluarga Hyuuga itu. Setelah semua anggota Hyuuga selesai makan Neji langsung pamit kepada pamannya untuk pergi ke sekolah. "Hiashi-_sama_, kami mau berangkat" ucapnya seraya berjalan aka pa rak sepatu. Hanabi langsung menyusul kakak sepupunya dan pamit ayahnya "_Tou-san_, Hanabi berangkat." Dengan langkah kki yang di percepat sambil menata letak tasnya, Hanabi langsung mengambil sepatu dan memakainya. Tak selang beberap lama, terdengar pintu yang tertutup.

Sekarang kesunyian menetap I ruang makan yang hanya berisi Hiashi, setelah merasa semua anakny sudah pergi ke sekolah langsung saja ia mengambil tas kerjanya dan melesat pergi untuk kerja seperti kesehariannya.

Angin hari ini sangat dingin dari biasanya. Meskipun matahari brsinar terang di atas san, tetap saja angin musim semi ini dapat menembus pori-pori manusia. Hinata sedang berjalan diantra siraman mentari yang menyilaukan. Ia melihat seorang berambut jabrik yang sedang duduk di bangku Halte Kirito. 'pasti Naruto-_kun_' batinnya.

"Hinata-_chan_!" seru seorang bersurai jabrik ketika melihat gadis bermata _lavender_ menuju aka pa sekarang ia berpijak.

Tanpa aka panjang, Hinata langsung melesat kea rah pemuda bersurai pirang. Dengan jangka lari pendek ia mencoba mempercepat lajunya. Rambut _indigo_-nya terurai terkena sapuan angin. Matanya menunjukkan kelembutan yang siap menenangkan siapa saja yang menatapnya.

Yah mungkin kalau dia gadis biasa matanya akan menenangkan jiwa seseorang. Tetapi berbeda untuk Hinata…

'jduk' kaki kecilnya tersandung batu yang menghalangi langkahnya. 'pasti sakit' batin Hinata panic tak sempat untuk menahan beban tubuhnya. Sambil menutup mata yang menurutnya akan mengurangi rasa sakit saat jatuh.

Tapi sebelum ia jatuh, 'grep' ditangkaplah tubuh sang _Indigo_ oleh Naruto. Masih mencoba memejamkan mata, tapi sakit tak juga ia rasakan. Samapai ia membuka matanya.

Hangat sekarang sedang menjalari tubuh Hinata. Tubuhnya hanya pasrah sedang di peluk oleh Naruto. Kesadarannya masih di ambang. Naruto juga tengah menikmati suasna yang hening yang menurutnya romantic.

Dengan cekatan Hinata langsung merobah posisinya untuk mundur. Mengingat sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di bibbir jalan raya. Harusnya tdak melakukannya di tempat umum, meskipun tidak sengaja. Tetap saja, nanti akan membuat desas desusu di kalangan masyarakat sekitar.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati Hinata-_chan_" nasehat Naruto sambil menatap Hinata dengan khawatir. Hianata menunduk ketika di nasehati sang pujaan. Bukannya karena takut, tapi, Hinata malu karena telah berpelukan dengan Naruto. Dan itu gara-gara kecerobohannya sendiri.

Melihat Hinata menunduk membuatnya merasa bersalah. "Maaf Hinata aku tak bermaksud memarahimu" ucap dengan harap-harap agar Hinata tak marah dengannya.

Hinata merasa kalau ada kesalah pahaman antara ia dan Naruto. Ia bukannya marah melainkan malu. Sekarang ia sedang menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. "Tidak" ucap Hinata cepat sambil menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Hinata seraya menengadah melihat wajah tegas tapi teduh Naruto.

"Kamu yakin Hinata-_chan_?"

"Yup!" seraya mengepalkan tangannya ke langit hampa.

"Tapi kenapa mukamu merah? Apa kamu sakit?" sambil menelisik setiap wajah Hinata.

"Tidak, aku hanya,,," Hinata mencoba mencari aka pa yang tepat. Ketika melihat sebuah bus di ujung pandang langsung saja Hinata mempunyai ide. "_eh_, itu, bus-nya sudah tiba Naruto-_kun_" seraya menunjuk bus yang biasa mereka tumpangi.

Langsung saja Hinata menarik tangan Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil. Naruto hnaya heran dengan perkataan yang tidak mengandung jawaban sama sekali. Tetapi tetap saja Naruto mengikuti arah tangannya yang dibawa Hinata masuk ke dalam bus

Para murid sedang memasuki sekolah mereka. Dengan menyuarakan obrolan-obrolan yang mungkin tak penting. Sampai-sampai tidak melihat sosok yang sedang menahan beruap-uap menahan amarah, Sakura Haruno.

Tidak ada yang melihat gadis berambut merah muda sedang berdiri di antara pohon pinus depan pagar sekolah. Dia sedang menunggu orang yang akan menjadi objeknya.

Sakura megerling jam berwarna sama dengan rambutnya. 'sebentar lagi' batinnya tak sabar. Sebentar lagi dan ia akan menumpahkan segala rasa yang ia simpan beberapa hari selama sakit rumah.

Mata _emerald_-nya sedang tertuju pada bus yang mungkin berisi Naruto. Dengan langkah semangat dia melangka menuju halte bus. Kakinya dihentakkan dengan pennuh amarah.

Setelah sampai di halte sekarangtinggal menunggu busnya. 'ckiiit' bus yang menjadi tujuannya sekarang berhenti tepat di depannya. Matanya yang tajam sedang mencari 'mangsa'. 'cting' mata _emerald-_nya menangkap sosok berbalut jaket jingga. Di tariknya tangan tan itu.

Naruto tak bias berontak, tak tau mengapa tapi, cengkraman sakura begitu kuat. Samapai tangan tan-nya memucat seketika. Kekuatan sakura memang akan bertambah berkali-kali lipat apabila ia marah.

Dan Hinata sedang bingung mencari pemuda yang tadi berangkat bersamanya. Ia langsung menuju gerbang sekolah karena itemuinya Ino sedang tengak-tengok dengan raut gelisah.

"Ino-_chan_!" sapa Hinata sambil menghampirinya. "Ka-mu sedang mencari apa Ino-_chan?"_ Tanya Hinata untuk memecahkan kesibukan Ino yang sedang berusaha mencari 'sesuatu'.

"Gawat Hinata-_chan_, Sakura sedang mencari Naruto. Katanya, yang membuat ia sakit selam beberapa hari kemarin itu Naruto" tutr Ino dengan wajah panic. "Sekarang aku sedang mencari Sakura agar tidak menghancurkan Naruto berkeping-keping" wajah Hinata langsung ikut panic. Tapi ia teringat sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau tak menggunkan kekuatanmu saja, Ino_-chan_?" Hinata mengingatkan agar Ino menggunaka kekuatan telepatinyauntuk mencari keberadaan teman keras kepalanya.

"O, iya aku lupa!" serunya sambil menepuk kepala.

Ino langsung memegang kepalanya engan kedua jari tangannya. Seraya memfokuskan pikiran dan konsentrasi. Sampai ia dapat melihat tempat sahabatnya berdiri engan pemuda pirang yang tak lain ialah Naruto. "Mereka sekarang ada di lapangan, ayo Hinata-c_han!"_ mereka berdua langsung melesat menuju lapangan KHS yang berada tepat sebelah barat sekolah mereka.

.

.

'sraaaak,,,bruk' terlihat pemuda pirang tengah terlempar oleh pukulan mentah Sakura. Punggungnya menubruk gawang. Nafasnya tersenggal karena dilempar oleh Sakura beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Sekarang kau kenap _heh_? Kekuatanmu hilang?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis. Amarahnya memuncacak. Tangannya ingin sekali untuk menghancurkan pemuda bersurai pirang yang ada di depannya. Tangannya sudah terangkat untuk menghancurkan makhluk beriris saphir di depannya dan,,,

'cting'

Dentingan terdengar nyaring di lapngan KHS. Naruto yang tadi ketakutan sekarang membuka mata, terlonjak kaget. Kubah berwara _amethyst_ sekarang sedang melindungi tubuh Naruto. Kubah transparan yang melindungi Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang.

Sakura tahu siapa yang membuat prisai kubah tadi. Dengan masih iselimuti amarah ia menoleh ke belakang. Dua orang gadi dengan warna rambut bertolak belakang sedang menuju ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Sakura-_chan_? Apa salah Naruto hingga kau memukulnya?" Tanya Hinta dengan rau khawatir. Ino sedang memondong Naruto. Terlihat jelas sekarang Naruto mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya,

"Aku aka pa" ucap pemua pirang sambil mencoba tersenyum sambil menahan sakit. "Kau ternyata sangat kuat Sakura-_chan_" ucapnya ragu sambil menggosok kepalanya yang pening.

Amarah Sakura sekarng meredam. " Tiga hari yang lalu, yang menyerang ku seorang pemuda dalam kabut, rambutnya jabrik, jadi aku yakin kalau penyerangnya itu kau NARUTO" jelasnya dengan penekanan pada kata 'NARUTO'.

"Bukannya tiga hari yang lalu kita ke Taman Hiburan konoha?" Naruto mengingat saat tiga hari yang lalu ketika sedang bermain dengan gadis yang akrab dengannya.

"Hm, Naruto benar. Tiga hari yang lalu kami berdua sepulang sekolah memang pergi ke Taman Hiburan Konoha." Jelas Hinata mencoba meyakinkan kedua sahabatnya(InoSaku). Hinata langsung meraba tas selempangnya. Dan sret, diambilnya sebuah gambar yang libui tepatnya foto saat mereka berdua berada di Taman Hiburan konoha.

"Lalu siapa yang menyerangku tiga hari yang lalu?" Haruno muda itu sekarng dengan fakta-fakta yang diterima otaknya sekarang. Kalau Naruto bersama Hinata, siapa yang menyerangku? Batin Sakura.

Akhirnya update juga, meskipun pendek yang pentingka update*gplak*. Saya bela-belain ke warnet buat nulis eh salah ngetik fanfic maksudnya. Bagi semua yang revew maaf ya gak saya tampilin, karena factor medianya, jadi saya tidak bias nampilin yang revew.

Tapi yang revew pakek ID(log in) insyaallah saya jawab. Kalau ada yang mau complain, flame atau apalah silahkan revew. Terima kasih sebelumnya.

**Aftu-kun**

**Log out**


End file.
